Muppets Most Wanted: The Junior Novel
Muppets Most Wanted: The Junior Novel is a book based on the film Muppets Most Wanted. This 147-page paperback novelization features an 8-page insert of movie photos. Description :The Muppets are off on a global tour, selling out grand theaters in some of Europe's most exciting destinations, including Berlin, Madrid and London. But mayhem follows the Muppets overseas, as they find themselves unwittingly entangled in an international crime caper headed by Constantine - the World's Number One Criminal and a dead ringer for Kermit-and his dastardly sidekick Dominic, aka Number Two. Differences The book includes many scenes and plot points that did not make it into the film as originally released in theaters (most of these were included in the extended version of the movie): * At the train station, Kermit addresses the Muppets about their trip. He shows them the train they'll be taking. The Muppets all awe at the shiny new Amtrak train, until it pulls out of the station revealing the run-down train they're actually using. * When Miss Piggy complains to Kermit that he never lets her do what she wants, the frog replies that it's because she wants too much. After he yells to Piggy that (once again) they are not engaged, she sobs, "You never loved me, Kermit," to which he responds, "I do love you, Piggy. But sometimes you drive me crazy." * When Kermit (mistaken for Constantine) gets arrested in Berlin, the taxi to the Gulag was headed to Disneyland Paris instead of "PLOTPOINTBERG". * Right after Constantine's stage fright, he wakes up and flips Scooter. * Before the performance in Spain, Constantine refuses to go on at first because of the stage fright he suffered in Berlin. He argues about this with Dominic in the bathroom while Scooter listens at the door. * When Kermit first meets Nadya at the Gulag, she explains a brief history of Constantine's past. It is revealed that he was abandoned by his mother as a tadpole and was raised in the world's largest bomb factory. * While telling the Muppets that Walter and Fozzie have quit the Muppets, Janice said she cried when Walter joined them in the last movie. Dominic then explains that Walter and Fozzie simply couldn't keep up and the show will be better without them, to which Statler replies, "Couldn't get any worse!" After Constantine sends the group to have fun yet again, they start to believe that Walter was right about "Kermit" acting weird. Miss Piggy, however, dismisses the idea, saying that Kermit's never been more devoted to her, with Pepe replying "that's what we're saying" (this deleted scene had Rizzo deliver Pepe's line). * After Constantine's proposal, Piggy notices the odd color of her engagement ring. Constantine says it's a very rare black diamond, which is priceless like her, giving Piggy another clue that something is off about the situation. Next, Dominic confronts Constantine backstage about Phase 3 of their plan. Constantine explains that a "stupid variety show" could never be performed at the Tower of London, but you can get married. Thomas Blood's passageways are located directly below St. John's Chapel, as shown on their map. * After Kermit poses as one of the florists for the wedding, he bumps into Dominic who recognizes him as Constantine. Kermit quickly improvises and insults him in a Russian accent. This lends weight to Fozzie's later line that Kermit acted like James Bond. * While posing as a bear rug, Fozzie gets stepped on by Dominic and screams, "Ow! I mean... nothing!" * Constantine explains Phase 4 to Dominic: he doesn't plan to be married for long. Confused, Dominic explains that if they get a divorce, he'll have to share the Crown Jewels with Piggy 50/50. * To escape being hand-cuffed inside Le Maximum, Kermit regurgitates a hair pin which he had swallowed when inside the Gulag. He spits it into Fozzie's hand, but Fozzie drops it because it's slimy and gross. * At the wedding, when the two Kermits are exposed, Kermit makes a speech about the true meaning of love at one point in order to prove that he is the true Kermit. * At one point during the helicopter escape, Constantine steps on both of Kermit's hands one by one, causing Kermit to fall and Miss Piggy to seemingly assume the worst. Next, Sam and Jean show up and try to arrest the Muppets, but instead, end up becoming part of the Muppet ladder. When the helicopter eventually stops, Constantine sets it on full power, causing the ladder to slightly break. Luckily, Kermit shows up, revealing to have survived the fall, and makes his way up the ladder. *Constantine fires a shot with his gun, and tries to reload it, but since the gun is so old, it ends up delaying him till Kermit is aboard the helicopter. * After they defeat Constantine, Kermit wonders how they're going to land the helicopter. Piggy presses the Auto Pilot button. * When Nadya shows up to arrest the Muppets, Kermit asks what for, she replies, "For breaking my heart!" However, she decides to let them have imprisonment for six months instead of thirty years, if he lets her sing a solo at the end of the movie (which, in context, is a bit odd, considering this is a book). __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Books Category:Muppets Most Wanted Merchandise Category:Junior Novels